swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Lok
Lok, a planet belonging to the Karthakk System, is a barren wasteland controlled by a famous Feeorin pirate and smuggler named Nym. Nym is an active employer of local adventurers and is always interested in hiring help for sometimes less-than-legal activities. Although the warlord is not overtly anti-Imperial, he does work closely with the Alliance on occassion and allows one of their pilot trainers to use his palace as a training ground. Nym controls the influx of individuals to his planet by making sure that his starport is the only one on the entire planet. Lok has always been a pirate world, and is full of dangers. It is home to a frightening array of pirate forces, monstrous reptiles, and remnants of the Trade Federation. The Kimogila, perhaps Lok's most famous creature, has strength and size that competes with Tatooine's Krayt Dragons. Because of this, Lok is more advanced than the previous five planets and serves as a transition from the starting worlds to the adventure worlds; it has a large city with large structures like Tatooine, Naboo etc. but is also more dangerous than these planets. Lok's surface is primarily a flat, lifeless wasteland crossed with rivers and lakes of sulfur and scarred by an enormous active volcano in the south. Some notable points of interest are Nym's Palace, the Great Maze of Lok , Mount Chaolt and Kimogila Town. NPC cities Lok has only one city, Nym's Stronghold. Nym's Stronghold is also the only place on the planet to hold a star port. It is the home of Nym's Palace, where players can begin Nym's Theme Park. The stronghold is also where players can begin the Lok Marathon Race, a lengthy race that takes place outside of the city. In addition to Nym's Stronghold, Lok also sports a large, built-up Lok Imperial Outpost. The outpost is similar to a city, except for its lack of a star port. Architecture The architecture on Lok is similar to that of Tatooine, and is considered Tatooine Architecture. Players can place Tatooine style structures on Tatooine, Lok and Dantooine. The buildings in Nym's Stronghold are very similar to Tatooine's buildings, except that they are dirtier overall. Landscape and Weather Lok, at first glance, is very similar to Tatooine, due to its expanses of desert and its similar architecture. However, Lok is more of a wasteland than anything. Bubbling sulfur pits are scattered throughout the map, as well as long expanses of baked desert filled with weeds and dead plants. The buildings are dirty and the entire planet appears to be faded and tan. Only a few patches of green are ever spotted. There are few areas of water on Lok, and those that are present are dark and murky. A giant volcano, Mount Chaolt, sits in the southeast. Weather on Lok is often dry and arid. Like Tatooine, dust storms occur very frequently. Planetary data Cities * Nym's Stronghold * Imperial Outpost POIs * Canyon Corsair Stronghold * Droid Engineer's Cave * Great Kimogila Skeleton * Great Maze of Lok * Gurk King's Lair * Mount Chaolt * Kimogila Town Quests Sights to see * Lok Marathon Race- the longest race of any planet, great stamina and endurance are required to complete this lengthy race, which takes players around the entire planet. * Great Maze of Lok- The Great Maze, located in the middle of the desert, has a hidden secret in its center. * Nym's Palace- This magnificent structure is the home of the pirate Nym. Wildlife Category:Lok